


Full Moon

by TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sciam, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha/pseuds/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a full moon Stiles and Derek decide to have some fun, but are interrupted by an angry sheriff, and a frantic Scott. When things start to go South Derek protects Stiles, at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarryandsciamneeda4way](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarryandsciamneeda4way/gifts).



> Big thanks to those of you who read and comment! I love it, and you guys are so awesome! If you have any requests just leave a comment below! Enjoy :)

Derek pushed Stiles down onto the bed and hovered over him. Derek wasted no time, and quickly dipped his head down to kiss Stiles' neck. "I missed you." Derek purred into his neck. Stiles ran his hands up Derek's chest and through his hair.

"Is that the full moon talking?" Stiles chuckled. They hadn't seen each other in a week, because Stiles was stressfully cramming for his exams. A week isn't very long, but Stiles spends more time in Derek's loft than anywhere else. So they were both feeling withdrawal. Derek sucked hickies into his neck, and ran his hands all over his body. "I knew I was addicting, but damn Derek." Stiles moaned and pulled on Derek's hair. Derek sat up to take his shirt off. His eyes were glowing, and Stiles always found them breathtaking. Just as Derek threw his shirt across the room Stiles' phone rang. He growled in annoyance, and Stiles found it extremely hot. 

"Stiles." Derek almost whimpered. Full moon sex is always the best.

"Sorry." Stiles mumbled when his phone rang again. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and saw it was his dad calling. His dad calls him every morning before he leaves for work, so this had to be important. "Derek it's my dad. Its gotta be-"

"Go ahead. I get it." Derek gave a slight smile. He stayed on top of Stiles though; eager to hear why he was interrupted. Stiles quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" 

"Son, you better tell Scott to get his boyfriend under control. I just got the first report, and I don't want to get anymore, alright? I said the same thing to Scott and I mean it." Sheriff Stilinski was pissed, Stiles could tell. 

"Okay dad. We'll take care of it. Sorry." 

"Just be careful, Stiles. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye dad." Stiles hung up.

"I guess we better get going." Derek sighed. 

"Sorry." Stiles looked down at his hands. Derek dipped down and tilted Stiles' head up.

"Its okay Stiles. I'm not mad at you. Its not your fault." He kissed him softly, and then pulled away. "I'm mad at Scott. Its his fault." 

\----  
"Listen, he's heading for the well in the woods. The one Garrett threw him in. I've seen him go there a couple of times. I'm not sure why, but he's heading there. You two are closer than I am right now. If you can just keep him in one general area until I get there I can calm him down. Please guys I need your help." Scott rambled frantically. Derek and Stiles were almost to the woods. 

"What set him off, Scott? He's been doing really well controlling it. Stiles said that last moon he didn't even use music, or his hand thing?" Derek asked. Stiles was driving sort of dangerously out of fear of his father's wrath. The sheriff was afraid of these reports attracting attention from higher authorities. Derek pointed to the left, and Stiles quickly swerved and turned left. 

"It was the waitress. She flirted with me a bit, but I didn't do anything back. Liam was angry, but not out of control angry. I don't know what happened. I went to the bathroom and I heard the waitress saying some nasty things to him, about being a kid and not being able to handle me, or something." Derek rolled his eyes. "I came back and he was gone. I figured he just went outside or something, so I wasn't in a rush. I paid and went outside. He wasn't there, and that's when I got the call from your dad. Then I just panicked." Scott was still panicking. He didn't want anything to happen to Liam, or anyone else. "I uh..I'm really sorry for pulling you guys into this. I just...could use your help."

"You should be sorry," Derek said at the same time Stiles said, "It's fine Scott". Stiles smiled and rolled his eyes as he hung up. They got to the edge of the woods and Stiles quickly parked. They both got out and hurried into the woods. They locked hands and Derek pulled Stiles along after Liam. Derek took a deep breath and turned towards Stiles with an expert eyebrow raise.

"He's definitely jealous, but he's also sad almost like...insecure?" Derek hurried faster. As the well came into view they slowed down. Liam was knelt in front of the well, staring down into it. His shoulders were shaking and he was panting, but not crying. Stiles dropped Derek's hand, and tried to think of what to do. He didn't want Liam to run off before Scott got here.

"Liam.." Stiles began softly. "Scott is on his way. You're okay." Liam whipped his head around and stared down Stiles like he was prey. His eyes were glowing, his claws were out, he was growling, and showing off his teeth. Derek stepped in front of Stiles protectively.

"Shut up Stiles!" Liam screamed. "Nothing is okay! Nothing will be okay! Stop feeding me lies like I'm a little kid!" 

Derek's ear picked up Scott running fast towards them. He looked behind him in the direction they were coming. The second he looked away Liam sprang forwards and lunged towards them. Derek howled as a warning to Liam, and grabbed a fistful of his shirt to keep him from Stiles. He pulled Liam to the ground, and kneeled over him. "Don't you touch him. Ever." Derek growled. His territorial side was one of Stiles' favorite, and was a major turn on. Liam was scampering to try to get away from Derek. He was cowering like a puppy. Scott came running into view, and angrily shoved Derek off of Liam. Liam's claws and teeth had retreated, and he was calm now. Scott helped Liam up and held him close. Derek stood up and glared at Scott. "That's how you say thank you? Huh?" Derek glared harder.

"You weren't supposed to touch him! He didn't hurt anyone! He wasn't going to hurt anyone! You had no right to touch him!" Scott's eyes were glowing from anger.

Stiles went to Derek, stood in front of him, and took his hands. He hated when Derek and Scott fought, so he tried to distract him before he could retaliate. "Hey, look at me." Derek immediately looked down. They locked eyes. "I'm okay. We're okay. Everyone is okay." He leaned into Derek and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Show me your eyes again." Derek flashed his beautiful glowing blue eyes for Stiles obediently. Stiles smirked and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Lets go." Derek mumbled into the kiss. After a few minutes they pulled away. 

"Bye, Scott. See you later." Stiles rushed out.

"Yeah thanks guys." Scott yelled after them as they rushed back to the car. They couldn't wait to continue the fun they were having earlier.


End file.
